The Savage Mask (The Broken Mask AU)
by Kulkum
Summary: AU Story for those who have read The Broken Mask. Or those who have not. What if Judy had gone after the Ram instead of Nick? What was a request has turned into a reward. This, my friends, is not for the timid.


**-Warning to all who have read my work. As many know, I tend to call sexual content romantic erotica. I use flowery wording, keep things romantic, avoid excessive description of naughty bits. Yeah, this is NOT that. This, my dear readers, is smut. You have been given fair warning. On another note, that does not mean that this is devoid of story or romance. So read away, WildeHopps shippers.-**

* * *

 **The Feral Mask**

 _Why couldn't she have taken the weasel?_ was Nick's only thought as he sprinted after the smaller mammal, who was almost as quick and agile as Carrots herself. Ducking between buildings, scurrying over tree trunks, almost vanishing down an alley that lead deeper into the forest itself. Night vision at its best was able to spot slippery bastard in the shadows of the alley, digging through his pockets frantically. The fox assumed that he was trying to ditch the drugs, which was a common and completely useless tactic, and moved forward as quietly as possible while the weasel was distracted. Of course, being in what amounted to a forest with buildings made out of trees, the crunch of a leaf under his paw pads caused him to fail in this stealthy attempt with a wince.

The weasel spun around and his eyes widened when he saw the cop only a few feet away from him. With a cry of desperate alarm, he flung his hand out, sending one of the tiny plastic bags air-born. Nick flinched with it smacked into his nose, the sweet scent of flowers filling his nostrils as the bag burst and covered his muzzle in a grainy blue powder. Annoyed and sneezing as it burned his nose and made his eyes water, he stumbled forward a few steps when the weasel took off again, only to stop. That burning had become a pleasant feeling. His mind hazed slightly, his limbs went numb and his vision wavered in a sensation that wasn't entirely unlike being drunk. But this came on fast, and hit him with all of the force of being hit between the eyes with a hammer, making his legs wobble and his stance crumble as he dropped to one knee.

 _Oh, shit. Not good, not good._

He slapped his paw into the mossy wall of the alley, trying to pull himself to his feet as the high started to change into something like he had never felt before. He world changed around him. Things became a little clearer even as the color seemed to drain away in a hazy grey. He could taste the rain in the air, he could hear his own heart beating too fast in his chest, and he could smell… So many smells. Maybe they had been there before, but now he could process them. Process the fading smell of unwashed weasel even as it faded, he could smell the larger feline predator that lived in a nearby house. And he could smell bunny on his uniform, from where she had placed her paw on his shoulder that morning; and the lingering scent of her from time spent in the cruiser so close to her. That sweet, delicious scent. The scent that he wanted all over his body, until it was branded into his fur and became a permanent part of him.

But even as things became so clear in some ways, they faded in others. Thoughts became less focused, harder to hold onto, harder to form. Slumped against the wall as he slid to the ground, paws clasped at his head as he growled when more thoughts slipped away to be replaced with base, primal patterns, he did the only thing that he was sure would help him. And in a panic, screamed for the only bunny that stayed firm in his mind.

" _Carrots!"_

* * *

 _Oh no. Nick, Nick, Nick!_

After hearing the strange scream of Nick's pet name for her, his name was almost all she could think as she ran towards the origin of the sound. It had sounded so… Wrong. Like he was in agony, like he was letting out one last desperate cry before something terrible happened and it was her name that he called. She had never run so fast in her life, never wanted to be _wrong_ more in her life. She hoped that when she found him that everything would be fine and he had just called her name like another other day and she had heard it wrong because of the fight with the ram. Knowing that she was lying to herself meant that the fear only ramped up as she pushed her legs to move faster - until her muscles burned from the strain - as she came around the building she was sure the sound had come from.

"Nick!" she cried the moment she saw him hunched over in the alley. It was dark. It was hard to see more than his uniform and the orange and black of his tail; she couldn't tell if there was any danger that remained. All she could think was that he was alive but obviously hurt if the heaving breaths he was taking were any indication. Running through first aid for predators in her mind even as she closed the distance between them, she reached out to place one hand on his shoulder. And instantly yanked it back with the low growl erupted from her partner. "Nick? What's…"

It was like a flicked of memory turned into a nightmare. The hunched over form strained, as if struggling against something that couldn't be seen. The growl became a constant sound, mingled with the huffs of labored breathing as his gaze snapped to her. She saw wide emerald eyes. Eyes that were not charming, or sparkling with affection, or even filled with fear or pain. These eyes were furious, thoughtless. These eyes had vertical pupils that sharpened when they focused on her.

Only instinct allowed her to jump out of the way as he lunged at her, paws groping at the damp ground as she stumbled and tried to skitter away from him on all fours. A glance told her that he was already moving towards her, turning on all fours with his ears pinned back and his muzzle drawn in a snarl that was familiar but this time all too real. She let out a screech when he launched himself at her again – he was so much faster than normal! – and she could feel the scratch of his claws on her uniform leg before she was able to rip it away and dash out of the alley full tilt. Fear, for him as much as herself, rolled through her when she heard him give chase. She couldn't take him back towards the cruiser, because that would put him in a populated area. Others would be in danger, and _he_ would be in danger if another officer showed up.

 _Gotta save Nick. Gotta save myself!_

That last thought came when his shadow fell on her and only by stopping dead in her tracks to quickly backpedal on all fours did he miss her when he came crashing down on the exact spot she had been only a second before. The vicious snarl of rage when his muzzle skidded across the wet ground made it easy for her to decide to keep running, but this time in the opposite direction. She ran with everything she had, her breath screaming in her lungs as fear drove adrenaline through her system. And she could have sworn that she felt his breath on her neck with every step as she took them deeper into the forest.

* * *

The world was not right, and somehow he knew it. It frightened him, left him feeling vulnerable in the strange surroundings. And that fear of his own state of mind made the fox violent, instinct telling him to fight, to attack, to kill. The bunny that had rushed towards him had not helped, had not eased him. A prey animal taking advantage of his weakness, using the chance to finish him! The fact that it made no sense didn't stop his reaction, and he showed the little female that he was not weak and helpless.

Now _she_ was the one on the run, bolting away from him as he gave chase through the underbrush. He could smell her fear, the scent of it driving his instinct to catch her. Consume her. A meal might ease the fear. Hot, salty blood on his tongue might calm his mind as he filled his belly. Saliva flooded his mouth with the thought. Or maybe because, as he chased her, he was aware of how appealing and delectable the scent of the rabbit was. Somehow it caused his already speeding heart to race faster, caused a tingle in his sheath that he didn't understand or pay much attention to. His focus was still on catching her, and he came so close twice in a matter of seconds when she was forced to dodge a tree. His teeth snapped at her feet as she cut to the left, missing by inches even when he took the turn a little faster than she did. He heard the scream when his teeth grazed the odd blue fur that curved the curve of her rump close to her tail. But again she managed to gain her feet long enough to push away from him, this time with one of her rear paws pressed into his shoulder to launch herself into a little grove.

She had gained a bit of an advantage. As close to her as he had just been, her scent struck him full force when he had nipped her rear and it left him momentarily confused and dazed as it caused a surge of arousal and lust that had nothing at all to do with killing and eating. Still, he did not give up the chase after regaining his footing, and followed her into a small grove between two massive trees. Where he found her trapped. The unkempt undergrowth of vines was out of control here, attaching to the trees and wrapping around them to form a natural wall on one side, while the other two were cut off by a long drop to the river below. The only way she could go now was back through him, and from the trickle of fear in her scent he knew that she saw the same thing.

The savage satisfaction that he felt when he moved towards her did not ease his snarl when she tried to bolt around him, a step that he countered by easily leaping into her path. She backed away quickly, backed into the vines, and he had her! He tensed, muscles bunched and ready to leap, to end the hunt and her life. And when the leap came…

He stumbled with a yelp as something tangled with one of his front paws and caused him to crash muzzle first into a small patch of ferns. The howl of fury came when he saw the interloper: a strange fragment of cloth that was wound around his neck! First he snapped at it, long muzzle shooting down to try to get a hold of the tip of the odd annoyance, only to have the motions of his own head yank it out of reach each time. Enraged, he reached up and clawed at it with his front paws, twisting on the ground in a panic until he felt one claw hook on the underside of the knot. With a vicious yank, he pulled it free until the two tongues of the cloth serpent hung down either side of his chest. He realized it was still looped around his neck, and stuck inside of the blue cloth that he now realized was wrapped around his entire chest. Suddenly realizing that he was trapped inside of it, his panic continued as he dug his claws into the covering and tried to tear it away.

Judy watched the savage fox with a mixture of terror and fascination when he stumbled and started to rip at the tie that had caused the fall. And with his fur bristled and his hackles raised, started to attack his tie. Any other time, that might have been hilarious, and if she survived the day, she would tease him about it mercilessly. Now her nose twitched unceasingly as her eyes darted around while he was distracted, looking for a means of escape or at least a way to put a barrier between herself and the savage predator in front of her. Long ears perked high when she saw the gap in the vines a few feet over her head, figuring quickly that one high jump, and a vault off the tree would get her where she needed to be to…

The planning was cut off when she heard Nick snarl again, a harsh but almost frightened sound that made her wide eyes snap back to him just as he reared up on his knees. Her ears dropped back and her muzzle fell open slightly when he reached up, took a hold of the front of his shirt with fingers and claws. Buttons popped and went flying in every direction when he ripped it open, making her blink slowly when one of them managed to bounce off of her muzzle. The blink was the only reaction she gave for a moment as she stood in stunned silence as her savage partner continued to struggle with the shirt of his uniform for a moment before he managed to reach over his shoulders and grip the back. He pulled hard, the sound of the durable cloth ripping loudly causing her ears to twitch when he literally tore it over his head and flung it to the ground with a snarl. Then he lowered himself to the ground, and she could see the fluid muscles ripple under the orange and cream fur when he started to move towards her again.

Her heated riddled body reacted to the sight of him: on all fours, half naked, looking like a male whose fur was one fire with orange and yellows moving like licks of flame over his toned body as he stalked towards her. It caused a sudden flash of arousal through her, one that didn't confuse her in the slightest. For months she had been fighting her attraction to him; to his sarcastic charm, his friendly attitude, the way he was always smiling when he looked at her…. And that body. God, it was so wrong for her to be thinking about how much stronger he looked since coming out of the academy, or how large his paws where when he set them on the earth one step at a time towards her. The way that he moved with that predatory and fluid grace caused tingles to race down her spine even as he growled again, his teeth bared in a way that showed her every pearly white tooth in his maw. It all reminded her of the day in the museum, where he had pretended to be exactly what he wasn't pretending to be now. Only this time, when she looked into those green eyes with pupils that were narrowed to needle point, she knew it was real.

That understanding dawned on her when she realized exactly how much closer he had come to her now, his nostrils flaring visibly as he took in the scent of her. The scent of his prey, she thought, a thought which drove her to reach down to her duty belt finally as she pushed back against the trunk of the tree. The hand tranquilizer, or the Taser. Either one of them would…

Even before she could fully form the idea, the fox was on her. Her breath whooshed out of her lungs when she was shoved back against the tree by the sudden weight of those large paws on her chest, the Tranq-All that she had just started to pull from its holster sent flying as she looked up into the snarling face of her partner. She heard the scratch of his claws over her knife-vest, felt the heat of his breath, the vibration of his growl when he leaned closer to her.

"Oh, Nick," she whispered, and closed her eyes as she turned her head to the side so she wouldn't see the moment of death come. And even then, she had a foolish, romantic thought that he would somehow recognize her at the last minute. That he would know who she was, and how important he was to her. And mostly she wanted it because she didn't want him to have to live with the fact that he had killed his partner in a savage rage that he had no control over. It was silly farm girl thoughts, and she felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she wished they were true even when she felt the press of his muzzle against her neck.

Then the hot, humid release of his breath as the growling slowed and eventually stopped. Keeping her eyes tightly closed, her breath coming in rapid pants and her nose twitched feverishly while she tried to understand why she wasn't dead yet. She felt his breath again: the cool rush of air as he inhaled, followed a hot release that sank deep into her fur when he released the breath right against the side of her neck. And oh, _God_ , is made her shiver as a curl of lust shot right down into her belly and made her thighs clench. She dared to open her eyes even as she felt the heat between her thighs increase, turning to look at him… And found herself pinned by the savage green that stared back at her more effectively than the paws that held her.

"Nick," she said, in a hopeful, breathless whisper when she saw that he wasn't snarling. He wasn't growling. He was watching her with what looked like intent concentration on his face as he lightly brushed his nose through the fur of her neck. Drew in another breath, sucking away the heat of the previous one; and she _missed_ it, craved it for almost the full second that it took him to release it again. Her knees weakened when he did, wobbled as she felt that tingle of desire slide right over her sex like a lover's paw when that swath of heat caressed her skin.

She could still smell that morning's sweet coffee on his breath, and beyond that, there the scent of fox. The scent of flowers and the delicious scent of male that had tormented her from the moment he had pinned her to the mat that morning. Now with no eyes watching them but each other's, she breathed him in just as he did her, and taking a risk, raised one silky paw to place it lightly over his larger one. When he flinched a little, when that wild uncertainty entered her eyes, she steeled herself and refused to move her paw away.

"Shh. It's okay, Nick," she said in a soothing whisper, letting her fingers lightly slide over his until she felt the claws that were currently pressed harmlessly into her chest. "It's me. Judy. You don't want to hurt me do you partner? That's right."

The last two words were drawn out when his claws retracted from her vest, the weight of his paw eased just slightly, and his muzzle returned to the surprisingly gentle exploration of her throat. Gentle, but insistent. She sighed as the fear started to ebb away, leaving her with only the problem of dealing with her own arousal.

 _Stupid heat. Stupid body. Stupid, stupid bunny. Letting yourself get worked up in this situation. As if Nick would ever want to…_

Thought vanished in a wash of sensation when she felt the rasp of his tongue slide effortlessly over the fur of her throat, all the way up to the line of her jaw. The warmth, which left behind cooling tracks of dampness that caused her skin to tingle, vanished suddenly, prompting her to tilt her head back in hopes that he would do it again. The complete insanity of the action didn't even occur to her at first, not until she felt the caress of his tongue again over her much too vulnerable throat. He could kill her, easily, and there would be nothing she could do to stop him. He just had to open his jaws, press his sharp teeth into her flesh, and…

A full body shudder overcame her when he licked from the hollow of her throat all the way up under her muzzle until she felt the tip of his tongue brush her lips. She lost the strength in her legs when she licked her lips, tasting the unusual and appealing flavor of fox even as he lapped at her throat again. She sank ever before she realized what was happening, her legs folding until she plopped onto the soft moss at the base of the tree with her back pressed into the trunk as that insistent tongue followed her. Part of her screamed to stop it, to wake up. She had a Taser still; just a few careful movements, then he would be unconscious but safe and she would be…

Would be…

Staring at him with lust glazed eyes as he dropped to all fours again. The idea of the Taser was forgotten when he backed away from her, looking confused. Uncomfortable as he kicked with his back legs, shaking them as he started to growl again. Confused, more than a little daze, half worried and half wanting his breath and his tongue back on her, the panting bunny watched him until he snarled and rolled over onto his back. She saw it then, the way his paws were shoving and clawing at his pants and the belt around his hips. She could hear the ripping when his claws latched onto his pants legs and tried to yank it off, saw the flash of blue cloth when he manages to tear a piece away and fling it to the side. She also saw the panic in his eyes, and heard the yelps as he pulled too hard, or his claws dug past the cloth in his panic to strike flesh. When she smelled blood, and panicked herself and without a single thought of the Taser or her own safety, scrambled towards the writhing fox on her paws and knees.

"Stop! Nick, please stop!" she cried when she came to a stop on her knees next to his head, causing him to snap his gaze to her with a low growl of warning from his position on his back. Frozen for a moment, but only for a moment, she gently 'shh'ed him again as she reached towards him her paws meant to sooth him, to stop him as he tugged at his pants again. "It's okay. I promise, it's okay. Just relax. Just… Let me."

Had she gone to him with the intention of doing exactly what she was about to do? She honestly didn't know as she reached towards him, and even as he growled at her slipped her fingers down to his belly towards his belt. His growling came to a slow stop, and his gaze turned to watch the tiny paws work the buckle of the duty belt with a curiously tilted head. She saw him relax, watched as his legs and his paws dropped away as the buckle gave, and the belt fell to either side. Swallowing, trying to calm the hammering of a heart that wasn't racing simply because of fear, she traced her fingers over the button. It amazed her how little hesitation she showed when she unbuttoned it, and it amazed her even more when she reached for the zipper and felt him throbbing against the front of his slacks.

The flush that ran from her toes to the tips of her high ears made her feel hot and itchy. And because there was no way to lie to herself about it, she didn't deny that she knew exactly what she was doing when she cupped one paw over that throb. Felt the thickness of his cock through his pants, and felt the pulse quicken when she squeezed lightly, curiously. Longingly. Her ears twitched when she heard his rapid breathing and knew that she wasn't the only one panting as she ran her paw down the length of him towards the base, and then slowly back up. She just wanted to feel the shape of it, and the heat of it through the layers of cloth between them, but it caused his hips to hunch forward as he released a low, guttural sound that was anything but angry.

"This _is_ what you want, isn't it?" she whispered, quietly awed when she reached his zipper again. This time she pushed it down, ears flushing further at the sound it made, and was ridiculously pleased when the next throb caused him to spring free. A little tickle of amused frustration coursed through her when she realized that the red she was seeing was the color of his boxer shorts, which still covered the eagerly throbbing length. She decided that it was very male of him to be patient this once even in his current state of mind, and she glance back to find him watching her every movement with his muzzle slightly parted and his tongue poking out between his front teeth. It didn't take thought for her to slide both of her paws into the waistband of the boxers to peel them up and over the tip of his shaft, pushing them down his hips along with his pants. She released a heavy breath when she was greeted with the full sight of him, the sharp contrast of the reddish flesh against the cream color of his sheath and belly fur causing the tingle to become a mad flutter in her belly. And the scent of him. That purely male scent that made her quickly twitching nose flare as she shoved his pants and boxers down further his legs.

The heat was driving her mad now. Here was the fox she had wanted for so long, and it didn't matter in the slightest to her body that he wasn't a bunny. The sight of him, so hard and large, had her sex aching and her head spinning, the dampness of her crotch making her own uniform feel like it was strangling her. She abandoned his pants once they were down his hips, her paws meeting at the base of his shaft.

"Shh," she whispered again when he gave a little grunt that didn't quite make it to a growl and arched his hips upward. She released a half crazed giggle at the insanity of what she was doing. "I… Have no idea what I'm doing, actually, Nick. And I think I might regret it later. But right now…"

She wasn't sure if it was her voice that calmed him, or the fact that she boldly stretched out over his chest and belly before nestling her softly furred cheek against the throbbing length of his cock. Her breaths came in hot huffs through her mouth and nose at once when she nuzzled him, and it felt amazing to just not give a damn as she parted her lips and ran her tongue all the way to the tip of that canine length. Eyes closed - tasting him for the first time and letting that all too male flavor soak into her – a low moan escaped her throat, a sound that mingled with the low growl of appreciation from the fox as her voice hummed against him. Following a pulse that caused him to thicken in her paws, she took the tip of him into her mouth, sliding him over her tongue eagerly while her lips pulled down over her large front teeth to form a seal around him. Tasting that first salty release of pre cum caused a shiver to slide through her and after her tongue swept over the tip again she swallowed with an eagerness that surprised her. The sensation warmed her belly and aided in the way her paws moved to stroke in opposition to her mouth as she sucked.

The bunny listened to the quickening of each panting breath he released, and even though she kept her eyes closed she could feel the weight of his gaze. The fact that she imagined he looked on her with as much lust and longing as she felt caused confused and intense emotions to rage through her. A range from feeling wanted by him as she had wanted all along, lost in her own feelings of lust and even the feeling that she was still the prey being hunted by the predator. How all three managed to blend together into a consommé that had her insides twisted up and her mind well beyond caring about anything but the fox under her and inside her mouth was a mystery. A beautiful, orange and cream colored mystery that was suddenly moving again.

She was forced to drag her head back, allowing him to slide free of her lips with a gasp for air that was full of the taste and scent of his arousal. Her tongue sliding over her bottom lip to lap up the clear drop of him left behind when she opened her eyes and turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. And found everything that she had imagined in the feral eyes looking back at her: all of the lust, all of the urgency that she felt, a heat that caused her to tremble as surely as the predatory hunger in green eyes did.

A whimper escaped her when he reached for her, the sound as primal as his gaze when she felt his touch on her. She didn't shy away, didn't think to run when large paws claimed her hips and dragged her towards him. A clear decision and unsteady paws on her duty belt – inches away from the Taser that could have stopped this – were her reply to the fact that his claws bit into the fabric of her pants. But the thought of stopping him, bringing any semblance of sanity into the situation, never came. Instead, she unbuckled the belt with a few quick movements of her paws and literally flung it away into the underbrush around them. She didn't have a chance to help him with her slacks. Or maybe she didn't have the strength to help when his paws did what they had intended to do all along, drag her towards his waiting muzzle.

The motion didn't cause the reaction he might have wanted, in more ways than one. The fact that she was on her knees beside his shoulder combined with the pull made her lose her balance and fall onto her side beside him. She released a surprised laugh, and couldn't help the giddy feeling that crawled over her when he simply rolled onto his side beside her and proceeded to drag her hips towards his muzzle again. Laughter and thought fled when she glanced down, violet eyes widening slightly and her ears dropping back when the fox ran his paws over her thighs slowly. If anything, he looked curious, and it took her a moment to realize that he was examining her pants. The touch of his pads even through the cloth caused her toes to curl, her tail to twitch, and when she saw his nostrils flare as his gaze tracked to the heat between her thighs, her sex clenched as the aching wetness increased.

The fact that she was in love with the fox didn't even factor into what she was feeling now, at least not in an obvious way. It was a need just a savage as his own state of mind that had her parting her raising one leg when he pushed his muzzle forward and nudged his nose between her thighs. The heavy breaths he took were so hot that she could feel them against her folds, and the strangled sound that escaped her when his nose brushed over the hood of her clit had nothing intelligent behind it. Panting, her dazed eyes rose over his sleek body until she saw the thick red length of aroused fox again. She jolted and cried out when his tongue slid between her thighs, the tingle of pleasure caused by the mocking almost-contact leaving her to debate whether she wanted to help him remove her pants or just crawl up until she could slide him into her muzzle again.

Her partner made the choice for her, as she felt the slide of his paws on her hips pause and tighten. She heard the scratch of claws over cloth only a breath before she heard the tearing, her wide eyes turned down to watch him use his claws to strip blue away from white and grey fur. He was aggressive, and as impatient as he had been with his own pants as he tore an opening and tossed aside shredded cloth with a ferocity that left her stunned and mostly aroused. She hadn't felt his claws through the process, but the jerking of her hips as he laid her pussy bare to his questing muzzle made her want to feel more of that savage impatience. The same impatience that skittered through her as she did turn her attention to him, her paws raising to grip his hips and pull herself along his body. His muzzle followed her, as did his paws, and the insistent heat of his breath as he curled himself around to follow her scent so that they were lying on their sides in an erotic gray and orange Zin Yang.

She was only vaguely aware of her briefs suffering a swift and violent death at the paws of her partner as she tipped her head back and pressed a kiss to the tip of his shaft. Breathing in the scent of him just as eagerly as he did hers now that her sex was fully exposed, she slid her mouth over the hot flesh again without a second thought. This muffled her voice when his long muzzle finally nudged her thighs apart, and because he was obviously as interested in prolonging things as she was, she felt the warm slide of his tongue over the entrance to her sex. The shock of pleasure caused her to moan around his length, and the vibration of the moan caused the male to arch his hips forward, causing him to slide deeper into her muzzle. When she felt the nudge at the back of her throat, she swallowed hard, knowing that at any other time the sudden introduction of that much cock that suddenly would have annoyed more than aroused. As she was now, feeling that slick tongue delve into the heat of her sex again, she simply wrapped her arms around his hips and yanked him forward.

The resulting growl of pure primal pleasure went directly from his muzzle to her sex and had shockwaves of bliss rolling through her, a sensation that made it all too easy to ignore the ache it caused when he slid down her throat. She felt the hard mass of his knot nudge against her lips and nose, filling her next breath with the unfettered musk of fox. Remembering from the videos she had watched in the quiet of her bedroom at night, nights that had often ended with her finding release on her own with thoughts of this very fox vivid but sadly lacking the heat of this reality in her mind, she released his hips to wrap her silky paws around it. Even as her mind buckled under the sudden pleasure of the quick approaching orgasm, she squeezed tightly until she felt the heat of the pulsing flesh soak into the fur of her paws. The strangled growl from her new lover from between her thighs caused her heart to quicken, caused her thighs to tighten around his head even as that devilish tongue lapped at the juices that flowed freely. She managed a whimper through her nose as tiny lights flared to life behind her eyes along with a flush of warmth that caused her whole body to relax a moment before the climax crawled over her like liquid fire.

Crawled over and then suddenly erupted when Nick surged in her paws, pulsed in her throat before he released a throaty sound that was half moan and half pleased snarl. The sudden liquid heat in her throat sent a thrill through her, the near crazed thirst for him sated when she swallowed again and again. They both writhed like the lust crazed savages that they were as they came together, and through those moments of thoughtless bliss there was only sensation to guide her.

The need for air forced her to pull back from his still throbbing length, the trembling bunny gasping out moans between desperate gulps of air and thick swallows as his flavor lingered deliciously in her mouth. A few spurts of cum hit her square on her nose, causing it to twitch and wrinkle at the potent scent before she wrapped her lips around the tip and took the next eruption across her tongue. This fresh, hot taste of him causing a shudder to race through her as fresh arousal trickled through her. Her body wanted more than this, wanted him on top of her and inside of her, but she savored the act of pleasing him all the same until the pulsing slowed and the taste began to wane.

When she let him slide free of her lips finally, an action only allowed once she was sure that she had licked the remaining traced of cum from the tip, she allowed her head to flop onto the mossy ground. Trying to catch her breath, sorting through what thoughts began to gather as the euphoria was replaced with a warm glow of pleasure and fresh lingering arousal, she ran her paws over his hips slowly. She was just as aware of his breathing as her own now, not just because each breath was still a warm wash of heat over her bare sex, but because she enjoyed the quickness of it. The strain in it that rivaled her own. She looked down at her partner, who had his head resting on the inside of her thigh with his eyes halfway closed, looking like he had been run through the most pleasant ordeal of his life. She was pretty sure she looked the same. Except for the fact that she was a bunny, of course.

She shifted her other leg, sliding her rear paw down his back slowly to smooth the ruffled fur carefully and to just enjoy every inch of his body that she could reach. This included the thick fur of his belly, where her fingers were presently buried deep enough that she could feel the warmth of his skin beneath. A flutter returned to her belly when those still savage eyes rise to rest on her. Calmer now, lacking the rage that seemed to always be a part of going savage. A rage that had been replaced with lust and now a lingering hunger that had nothing to do with food.

"Nick," she whispered softly, not knowing if he could understand her or if he would remember anything she said. She wasn't sure if she wanted either to be true with what she was about to say, but she had to say something. "I need you to know, I… I hope you remember this, I hope you understand. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Dumb bunny! I can take down a rhino, but I can't tell my partner that I'm in love with him!"

The jolt from her fox (when had she started thinking of him as 'her fox' anyway?) was sharp and sudden, like that first gasp for breath when surfacing from icy water. It was more a ripple of tension through him, the cause of which she was sure had to be her words. Nothing else had changed, nothing else had been said. But even though his head still rested on her inner thigh, his muzzle was facing her directly now and those emerald green eyes were focused on her with a new sort of intensity. She imagined that she could see a bit of Nick in there now; the Nick she knew was so focused and intelligent when he was serious about something. Even through those savage eyes, she wanted to think – to hope – that the new fire was there because he had understood her on some level.

"Nick? Can you understand... Ah! Nnnff!" Further attempts at intelligible words was impossible when his muzzle turned and dipped between her thighs again. The long drag of his slightly rough tongue from the mouth of her sensitive sex to the bud of her clit caused the leg over his back to clench and try to drag him closer; an action that garnered exactly the reaction she had been hoping for when the tongue returned again, the long and agile muscle sliding into her as she arched her hips to meet it. All other emotions and sensations aside, she needed this. Needed him inside of her in any way she could possibly get him there, and it was all she could do not to scream her pleasure into the forest around them as he feasted on her. Not exactly the response she had expected when, or if she had ever drummed up the courage to tell him her feelings, but she was beyond complaint. She was beyond _caring,_ and reached down to slide her paws over his ears so she could urge him on with softly whispered pleas. Not that he seemed to need to be urged to do a thing, with those feral green eyes locked on her as she started to tremble and that achingly hot pleasure started to rise again.

"Nooo," she whimpered when he drew his muzzle away, letting her see her own juices dampening his muzzle and shining damply on his whiskers before his tongue curled up to lick them away. There was no mistaking the look of satisfaction that came when he did this, or maybe it came when she tried to use her grip on his ears to tug that evil mouth and miraculous tongue back between her thighs. She was instead left all but writhing on the ground when he drew away, all of him. Lust dazed eyes managed to follow his motions and be curious at the same time when he reached down and shoved his pants down until he could neatly kick them away. This gave her a moment where she wondered how much of Nick was now behind the vertical slits, before she caught sight of the fact that his arousal hadn't gone away. It was a little strange to her that she could blush as deeply as she did when she caught sight of the thick canine flesh.

She wasn't given time to think about it, before the low growl of the predator returned and she found her world spinning.

* * *

The words that he had never dreamed of hearing her say had jarred his mind even as they caused his chest to burn with something much deeper than simple lust. Her words up to that point had not meant much to him beyond a soothingly familiar voice; a voice attached to a face and sweet scent that had told him she was not his prey.

How far things had progressed beyond the understanding that she was _not_ food had started to satisfy some deep underlying need in him. The fox wanted her as his mate, that much he knew instantly. The alluring scent of her heat, so clear and appealing, pulled at his arousal until he found himself compelled to taste her. Just few licks at her throat, which she bared to him in a sign of trust that made his tail sway happily behind him. But knowing what she was, and what he was, told the male everything he needed to know in the end. She would reject him, as she should. She was so small, so vulnerable to him. How could he keep himself from hurting her if he even tried to let her know that he wanted her to be his? _Saw_ her as his. But what he needed, and what she would accept were two very different things.

The understanding had caused fury, but not at her. At nothing. At the cruel truth of their natures, the fact that he would never know the pleasure that her scent promised. It was a fury that he had taken out on the blue cloth that still covered his legs, a wild urge to destroy something to ease the longing causing him to pull and claw and tear until he felt the sting of those claws on his own flesh.

But she had come to him, to soothe him. To stop his rage with her soft voice and sweet words with no way of knowing that she was in part responsible for it. He had tried to warn her off, make her understand that he was a danger to her until the first touch of her small paws had brushed against the ache of his arousal. He had grown still and silent as the pleasure and longing rose with every passing second, expecting her and jerk away once she realized what she was touching. Excitement and pleasure soured when she _didn't_ stop, when she _didn't_ pull away even once his cock was freed from the annoying fabric that had confined it. From there, the fox had stopped dwelling on what was impossible between them and simply allowed himself to feel what was. And it was bliss. Pure, hot, unthinking pleasure that started with her hungry mouth and only grew more intense when he ripped away her own coverings to taste her himself.

Fair was fair, after all.

The blur of it became electric and explosive all at once, until she lay unmoving save for the quick pace of her breath and he rested with his cheek on her thigh while savoring the tang of her on his tongue and the scent of her release hot in his nose. Slowly awakening consciousness niggled his lack of control, but it was hard to listen when he watched her lick the tip of his cock clean with a look of such complete erotic pleasure written into every line of that beautiful face. Even less reason to listen was found when she started to pet him with her hands and her leg, the look of contentment mingled with lingering lust that she sent him making it hard to think that she was afraid; that she didn't _want_ to be his.

When she started to speak, he didn't fully understand her words. Sharp ears were perked towards her listened intently, knowing that he should have been able to understand them. The meaning of the sounds was right on the edge of his thoughts, but he couldn't grasp them. Nick. Dumb bunny. Dumb bunny. No, she was his sly bunny, and he was the dumb fox. She was his partner. Judy. The taste on his tongue belonged to _Carrots._

"…I can't even tell my partner that I'm in love with him!"

The fact that he understood the words had less meaning or impact than the words themselves. His heart knocked so hard against his chest that he felt actual pain and a moment of lightheadedness that caused his vision to swim for a moment. When it cleared, the first thing he saw was her face again. Vibrant amethyst eyes staring at him with worry and what he now understood was love, focusing his attention on her as a rush of emotion and passion swelled in him that made the understand unimportant to the need for more of what he had only just begun to taste.

To taste her again was the first thing he did, even without fully focused thought; he went with the impulse to nestle his mouth against the wet, pretty and swollen pink of her sex and slide his tongue over it even as she spoke again. Her reaction was beautiful, a combination of surprise and pleasure on the surface and a rush of fresh arousal that coated his tongue with the flavor of horny bunny when he lapped at her again. Eagerly searching for more, demanded more and found more demanded of him by the paws that gripped his ears to drag him deeper. She was delicious, hot, and gave him free access without the slightest touch of tentativeness in her actions as she spread her thighs further for him and whispered pleas that were as clear in tone as they were in meaning.

He decided that he was still at least half mad when he decided that the taste of her wasn't enough anymore. So with one final lick, one that left her trembling so hard and whimpering so beautifully that he was certain she was about to cum again, the fox moved. Her drawn out whine of the single word pleased every dark part of him that enjoyed the power he suddenly found he had over her body. How much of that was the savage and how much the male that was slowly coming back into being was a question for later. For now, he rose to all fours, easily shoving the pants that had so completely perplexed him only minutes ago down his legs to be kicked aside without concern. The rabbit's wanton, curious and pleading gaze followed him, spotted the aching flesh between his rear legs. He saw her tongue slide slowly over her bottom lip, and was finished.

He was on her so suddenly that she released a startled cry that was drowned out by the growl that rose in his chest. She was light, small, a deceptive thing that made her seem fragile when he knew very well that she was anything but. But her size made it easy for him to pick her up and flip her over onto her belly, drawing another cry from her before wide eyes were turned to look at him over her shoulder. Meeting the gaze as he crawled over her like a four-legged shadow, he narrowed his eyes as he allowed one paw to slide under her hips, dragging her naked rear up until her knees touched the ground. Understanding replaced the surprise on her face, replaced with a little sliver of fear for half a second before that too was replaced. The fire of lust and acceptance in her eyes, and the fact that her hips rose on the own made his cock throb in eager anticipation. It was all made even better with that cute little fluffy tail of hers hiked up and twitched jerkily above her ass. It was so unbearably sexy, that single motion, that he lost all capability for patience as he covered her.

When he did she pushed back against him almost immediately, her hips nudged against his until he found the length of his cock trapped between the warm, deliciously soft cheeks of her rear. The pleasure it caused had his breath coming out in huffed pants as the pleasure rolled through him when she gave a little grind back against him. He growled low in his throat, a sound that was intended to be a warning when he looked down at her. He was trying to control himself on some level, after all. But the sparkle in the corner of her eyes when she looked at him was playful, seductive even as she did nothing more in reply than flex her cheeks and press herself back against him in a way that made his own knees weaken.

"Come on, Nick," he heard her whisper, her voice trembling as he watched her nibble on her lower lip through narrowed eyes. "Do it. We both want it; we both need…"

He cut her words off when he pressed one paw to the top of her head to pin her cheek to the mossy ground. Another long, deep warning growl released when he drew his hips back, leaned over her fully so he could slide his tongue wetly over the side of her neck. And maybe it was pure luck, simple desperation, or the way she lifted her hips to meet him that had him finding that hot little pussy without a single stumble. Whatever the case, instinct didn't allow him to hesitate once he felt that amazing heat just begging for him to take it. Muscles tensed as his hips bucked forward, the almost painfully tight folds of her body sliding around him with a wet warmth of silky walls were forced to open for a shaft too large for it. The sound she made was somewhere between a shriek of pain and a blissful cry, a range of sensations that he shared when he realized that she had taken all of him save for the knot in one stroke. And she was _tightening_ around him, inner muscles rippling and squeezing around him as he watched her body tremble and convulse. There was a moment where he was worried that had broken her somehow before he realized that she was having an orgasm.

Savage glee filled him as he panted above her, savoring the way her sex tightened to seal around him as watching her body tremble; watching the round, toned muscles of her bunny rear flex as her fingers dug furrows through the moss and soil on either side of her head. The cries continued beyond the pained, leaving only the gasping whines of pleasure as she rolled her hips back against him eagerly. The rich scent of her climax came a few breaths later, sweet and divine and mingled with his own scent. She was his, and while later clear thought might try to make him think otherwise, for the moment he just wallowed in the delightful lust of it.

Her lips were parted as she gasped for breath, her orgasm seeming to boil down slowly as she continued to twitch and squeeze around him. The groan of a sound that left him was pure pleasure when he drew his hips back, saw her eyes widen slightly as the thick inches slid wetly out of her, only to be thrust back in until he felt the heat of her sex kiss his knot again. The sensation drove him onward from then, and thinking became unimportant. All he needed to know what that his mate was pleased, his cock was wrapped in incredible heat, and he wanted to take her until they were both sated and drained.

His quick, hard pace promised nothing less, his muzzle twisted in a grimace as he bared his teeth. His gaze never left her, even as he struggled with the fact that his knot was being denied entrance into her; a fact that was made more than obvious by the building in his furred sac every time his knot slapped against her stretched folds. Even as she surprised him by bearing down and closing her eyes as another orgasm rolled through her, the rippling tightness only made the task seem all the more impossible. Frustration lead him to increase the pace until it was only the fact that his claws dug into the ground that prevented them from sliding forward every time his hips met hers. And almost as if she recognized his need, maybe because of the throaty snarls that escaped him as the pleasure became an almost painful need, she bowed her hips up and back to meet him thrust for thrust. It didn't make the process quick, even as wet as she was and hard as he was. He felt her body yield slowly, relax, flex and tighten again as he withdrew. They were both on the edge of desperation when he slammed his hips forward, her cry again filled with pain and pleasure when his hips fully meshed with hers.

The tight, silky heat that wrapped around his knot was all he needed. Desperate humps were unrestrained and mindless as the pleasure of having her wrapped around every inch of him set him right on the edge of the abyss. An abyss that he didn't resist when he spilled over the edge, throbbed thickly inside of her, and lost his mind again when he came. It stole his breath so completely when the ache turned to pure bliss that he was blind when the first ropes of cum pumped into her quivering sex. He was vaguely aware that she came again when he did, and even as he ground and humped with needy release into her eager sex he found a delightful pride in the fact. _Again._

Still throbbing within her, tied with her, he was panted above her without motion save for the weak trembling of his arm as he held himself up. Eyes that were only partly open looked down at her, watching her. The look of complete, guiltless bliss on her face was one that he would remember as long as he lived. And was the only thing that prevented the swell of guilt from crushing him when he realized what he had just done to his partner.

The lingering edge of lust remained, that euphoric feeling of afterglow that wanted to make him forget, but the understanding of who he was and what he was doing to Carrots had him looking down at her. Uniform torn, fur mussed, smelling of sex and musk and impaled on a damned filthy fox. Because that was exactly how he felt, revolted with himself even as his body still enjoyed the lingering pleasure of being tied with her. He realized that he still held her head with one paw, fingers laced between her ears. Feeling her tremble, he relaxed his hold and gently slid his fingers over her fur even though at the moment he didn't feel like he even deserved to look at her, much less touch her.

"Nick?" her voice drifted towards him, sounding sweet and lazy and too content for him to stand. "Are you… You?"

What was he supposed to say to her? She had confessed love, and he had just fucked her like a savage on the forest floor. His gaze swept her body, looking for anything. Any sign that he had hurt her beyond the obvious one that he was _still inside of her._ He swallowed thickly.

"Yeah," he said, feeling another tremble race through her when she heard his voice. "Carrots… Judy, I'm…"

"Amazing," she groaned by way of finishing his sentence before he could continue, and as he stood there in a stunned trance, she rolled her hips back against him in a slow grind. Feeling that plush ass and hot folds slide against him had his knot throbbing and his voice escaping in an uncontrollable moan. "I'm sorry, Nick."

"You're… What?" He was at a loss for words, in part because she didn't seem in the least bit sorry when she turned her ears into his paws to encourage him to keep petting her.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, and this time actually sounded at least a little bit sorry when she folder her arms under her head and rested her cheek against them. One eye turned back to look at him. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like this."

Flabbergasted, he was only able to stare at her for a long moment with a muzzle that was partly dropped open. His brows drew together as he shook his head. "Wait, I'm the one on top of you, here."

"Yes," she said, keeping her eye on him. He felt the wiggle of her fluffy tail against his belly, and it made him want to grab her hips for no particular reason. That was a dangerous little tail. "And inside of me. Both of which feel amazingly good, by the way. But you were not you, and I let my heat get the best of me."

"Uh," was all he could manage for a long moment, blinking slowly as he tried to sort through his thoughts. His feelings. Neither of which was easy because he could swear that she was squeezing done on his length just to distract him now, and it made his body ache as he strained to resist the urge to buck his hips. She interrupted said sorting process as she continued.

"I mean, it was dangerous. You could have hurt yourself," she said, and this time she actually did look remorseful as her eyes moved to stare at the ground for a moment in silence. "I had the Taser, after all. Which is… Somewhere."

When she raised her head for a moment to look around for it, and he joined her in the search. He saw her belt, about halfway across the little grove. A clear memory of her not only removing the belt, but literally flinging it and the Taser still strapped into it into the brush in her rush, came into his mind. He made a silent little 'o' with his mouth when he turned his gaze back to her to find that hers as returned to him. She still looked so damned pleased, and at the moment even a little smug.

 _Sly bunny._

"I see what you mean," he said, and he did feel the guilt start to ebb. Sorting through the memories, scraping past the savage desires and hungers and confusion, he could remember only one moment where his intent had been to hurt her: when he had been actually chasing her. And that he would sort through later.

He lowered himself over her, and she didn't utter a sound of complaint when he pressed some of his weight into her, the rest balanced on his elbows as he lowered his muzzle. Tentatively, still not entirely sure where they were going or what to expect, he pressed his nose to the back of her neck and closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent. A scent that was a little musky from the exertion, damp from the humid air, and so hot just because it was her. All the while, he tuned himself to any sudden tension, any sign that his presence wasn't welcome. What he felt instead was a little shiver racing through her when he gave a testing little nibble along the underside of her muzzle. "I feel normal now. Well… I mean…"

"Aside from being balls deep in your partner?" she said, and released a startled little giggle at her own words as he watched a hot little blush ride up the length of the one ear he could see.

"I was going to be polite about it," he groused, though there was no actual heat behind it with the flashed a long toothed grin at him. "But yes, aside from that. What do we do now?"

"First, we have to get you to a medic," she began, and paused for a moment as she considered something else. Her ear twitched. "Scratch that. First we need to see if we can salvage our uniforms at all, and failing that we try to get some spares. Then we need to get you to a medic for a checkup. I'm not sure what that weasel hit you with."

"Sounds fair," he agreed, and just because she had been the one doing all of the teasing to this point, he pressed down into her with his hips. The motion caused his knot to grind upward and the full length of him to throb inside of her. Now it was his turn to be pleased with himself when he watched her eyes flutter for a moment before falling closed as a moan was torn from her. He was feeling more himself, and the smug smirk at her reaction came as naturally as if he were planning a simple hustle. "But I was talking more about this. I think it's fair to say we're not going to shake paws and go back to be good cop, better cop like nothing happened. I remember some very interesting things being said, very clearly. Let's talk about that, Fluff."

"Oh," she managed to say, though he could tell that it wasn't just the rise of pleasure or their joined bodies that made her pause. He could see the worry, the uncertainty in her gaze when it flicked back to him. "I wasn't sure you'd understood that."

"I'm fairly sure I have a clear memory of it," he said, and leaned his muzzle down next to her ear. He breathed the next words in a low hum that caused her to shiver slightly. "Would you like me to repeat them back to you as I remember, or would you mind saying them again so I'm sure I heard you right?"

"I love you, Nick," she said so quickly, so clearly that it was like a brand new punch to his heart. The complete lack of hesitation or waffling made him raise his head to stare down at her with wide eyes. "Not 'you're my best friend and I love you.' In love. Stupid, lost, and hopelessly in love with you. And I know you don't…"

He silenced her by sliding his paw under her cheek as he leaned over her, using the length of his body to set his arm best to hers, and rested his hand on his paw until they were muzzle to muzzle. Her nose twitched as those beautiful eyes searched his expression as his thumb brushed over her lips in a moment of silence. A moment during which he realized they had not even kissed yet.

"I don't what?" he asked, his gaze moving from her lips to meet her own. He felt her mouth part and gently slid his thumb claw over her bottom lips, causing her tongue to slide out instinctively to swipe over the tip of his finger.

"You don't love me," she managed to finish, and swallowed hard when the pad of his thumb brushed back to smooth the fur of her cheek. And the fact that suddenly even _she_ didn't sound like she believed that made his muzzle curve in a slow smile.

"You _are_ a dumb bunny," he murmured, and while he was tempted in that moment to kiss her when his gaze dropped to soft pink of her lips, he didn't. He would wait for that, until there was nothing else to distract them from the pleasure it was sure to be, once they figured out how exactly a fox kissed a bunny. Not that the rest of their bodies had any difficulty figuring it out. "Take away the 'don't,' and then say it again. Come on now."

"You love me?" she managed to ask, and blinked at wetness that he saw fill her eyes when he nodded slowly.

"I love you," he said, his eyes holding hers as he mimed her, with some minor alterations. "Not 'you're my best friend and I love you.' In love. Brilliantly, consciously, hopefully in love with you. And I know you love me, too."

The bubble of laughter that escaped her muzzle was a happy sound, the sort of happy that went beyond the physical pleasure and sexual need. And it was a hopeful sound to him, one that the fox carried with him just as he would carry the look of blissful contentment to get them through the hard times ahead.

Because even as the paths getting there changed, destiny had certain roads that could not be passed by.


End file.
